


燉肉30題その1

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	燉肉30題その1

　　拖着疲惫的身躯回到家中，推开门等待着张艺兴的始终是漆黑一片，脱下西装外套，将束缚在颈部一天的领带拉下，慵懒的躺在沙发上滑着手机，他拿起手机拨了通电话，但是对方却没有接。

「也许在忙吧！」他这么告诉自己，从朴灿烈去出差已经快半个月的时间了…他看着萤幕上的天数倒数，距离朴灿烈回来还有十天……好想他…

他起身走进主卧室内，打开了朴灿烈的衣柜，大多数的衣服全被朴灿烈装进行李箱带走了，仅剩几件休闲的居家服，他伸手拿下了朴灿烈最常穿的那件上衣紧紧的抱在怀里，真的好想他…

张艺兴沐浴完后将刚才从衣柜里拿出的上衣套在自己身上，宽松的上衣直接盖住了他的臀部，属于朴灿烈身上的味道现在包覆着张艺兴，就像被朴灿烈紧紧抱在怀里一样，真的、真的好想他…

快半个月没有见到朴灿烈了…张艺兴将手探入上衣里拨弄着乳尖，右手握住了自己半垂软的性器，慢慢的上下套弄，如果是朴灿烈的话，会怎么做？是不是会像这样揉捏着自己的乳尖？

他嗅着衣服上属于朴灿烈的味道，好想让他现在好好的抱自己…他将衣服拉下盖住了勃起的性器后，隔着衣服握住了柱身，仿佛就像朴灿烈的手正握着他的性器套弄般，隔着衣服产生的摩擦让他扭着腰配合着套弄，性器在手中肿大了一圈后，手上套弄的动作慢慢地加快，随着快感，发出难耐的轻哼声喊着朴灿烈的名字后高潮。

张艺兴躺在床上喘息着，此时他放在床边的手机响了，他看见手机显示着朴灿烈的名字后立刻接起电话，电话那头的朴灿烈温柔地问「宝贝？你睡了吗？」

「没…没有…」张艺兴轻声地回应，他不敢让朴灿烈知道自己刚才穿着他的衣服自慰了，朴灿烈听出张艺兴声音里的异样便问「声音怎么了？感冒了？」

「才不是…灿烈…你什么时候回来？」张艺兴赶紧转移了话题，朴灿烈宠溺地说「还有十天啊，想我了？」

「嗯…很想很想…」

「那让我猜猜看，我的宝贝刚刚干嘛了好吗？」朴灿烈轻笑地说，其实他早听出张艺兴刚才想掩盖的喘息声，他说「宝贝，你刚刚自慰了，对吗？」

「唔…嗯…因为很想你啊…都怪你出差那么久…所以…」张艺兴语带撒娇的抱怨着因为朴灿烈出差，所以才让他这么欲求不满，朴灿烈笑着说「是，都我的错！等我出差回去后，肯定好好补偿我的宝贝好吗？」

张艺兴他伸手握住了因为听见朴灿烈声音而又勃起的性器，再一次慢慢的上下套弄，朴灿烈隔着手机问「宝贝，那你刚才有满足到你的欲望吗？」

「才…才没有…嗯…」他咬着下唇不想让朴灿烈听出他现在在干嘛，朴灿烈轻笑地说「宝贝，你是不是又勃起了？」

「都怪你…嗯…灿烈…」张艺兴现在好希望朴灿烈就站在自己面前， 他将手机按下扩音后摆到了一旁，朴灿烈低沉有磁性的声音从电话那头传来「宝贝，你现在有感受到我的手正在揉着你的胸吗？手指正在你的乳晕上画圈吗，平时我都会这样一边画着圈之后揉捏着你的乳尖，将另一边乳头含进嘴里吸舔着。」

张艺兴他闭上眼照着朴灿烈的指令揉捏着自己胸前的乳头，他想象着朴灿烈现在就在他面前揉捏着他的乳头，他舒服的发出了呻吟声「灿烈…嗯…还要…嗯…」

朴灿烈又接着说「接着我会碎吻顺着你的小腹向下吻，这时候你的前端就会分泌出腺液，我会握住你的性器，慢慢的上下套弄，你总是会扭着腰配合着我手上的动作，而且宝贝你的呻吟声很美、很好听。」

张艺兴握住自己的性器上下套弄也不吝啬地呻吟，随着朴灿烈的话语加快了手上套弄的速度，全身颤抖的高潮「啊哈…灿烈…嗯…啊哈…」

「你高潮后，我会让你跪趴在床上撅高屁股，舌头会舔过你的耳垂后开始往下舔，包括你最敏感的后颈，你的后穴会开始分泌出肠液，通常进入三指后，你就会扭腰蹭着我，要我进入你的体内。」

他撑起身子拿了床头柜上的润滑剂挤在手上，伸手探到后穴轻压扩张着，就向朴灿烈平时做的一样，温热的内壁紧紧地吸咬着他的手指，不管怎么按压内壁的嫩肉总感觉不满足，再次勃起的性器磨蹭着床单，他喘息的喊着「灿烈…想要你…难受…嗯…」

「灿烈…灿烈…呜嗯…啊…」张艺兴的手指在后穴抽插，幻想着是朴灿烈硕大的性器正在自己体内抽插，手指在内壁蹭到了敏感点，电话那头传来了朴灿烈的低喘，他忘情地呻吟着，内壁剧烈的收缩咬紧他的手指，全身痉挛的再次高潮后，他全身无力的趴在床上喘息着，真的好想朴灿烈。

「坏蛋…」张艺兴听着电话那头传来的嘟嘟声抱怨着，但是他又怎么会知道，其实他心心念念的朴灿烈早已回来了，而且一切都站在房门外看完了，原本打算给他一个惊喜才回拨了电话，没想到却这么恰巧的遇到了刚自慰完的张艺兴？

PHONE SEX也只是他的一时兴起，照着他指令而爱抚自己的张艺兴太诱人了，诱人到让他恨不得张艺兴在用手指抽插着后穴时，立刻破门而入用他硕大的性器狠狠的肏他。

朴灿烈轻轻地推开房门，走到床边俯下身在张艺兴耳边低语「宝贝，你现在这样子真诱人。」

原本闭上眼休息的张艺兴在听见朴灿烈的声音后睁开眼，他揉了揉自己的双眼，是真的太想朴灿烈了吗？想到眼前都出现幻觉了…朴灿烈轻笑将张艺兴抱起让他坐在自己腿上，早已勃起的性器抵在张艺兴的臀部，他开口「宝贝，我好想你。」

张艺兴这才反应过来眼前的朴灿烈不是幻觉，而是他想念的那个人，他搂住朴灿烈的脖子，主动的吻上了他想念的人，朴灿烈扣住他的后颈将主导权夺回，舌尖探入他嘴中与他的舌交缠吸吮，结束了这个热吻后，他将张艺兴身上的衣服脱去，大手抚上张艺兴的胸揉着，细长的手指在乳晕上画圈后揉捏乳头，张艺兴挺直了腰将胸前的乳头送到朴灿烈嘴边，他张开嘴含住了另一边的乳头吸吮舔弄「灿烈…唔…还要…」

朴灿烈舔弄完一边后又含住了另一边的乳头轻轻地啃咬，两边乳头都被舔弄的充血挺立后，他再一次吻上了张艺兴的唇，轻舔他的嘴角后碎吻向下在他的锁骨上留下一个又一个鲜明的印记，张艺兴伸手将朴灿烈的拉链拉开，释放出勃起已久的性器。

他握住柱身以臀部蹭了前端几下后，将朴灿烈硕大的性器一点一点的推送进体内，温热的嫩肉紧紧包覆着体内的性器，确定已经将性器全部送入体内后，张艺兴支撑在朴灿烈的肩上，上下摆动着腰际抽插，他伸手揉着自己的胸「嗯…灿烈的肉棒…嗯…好舒服…」

「宝贝，你现在真的好美。」朴灿烈在他往下的同时用力的挺腰，硕大的性器一下顶到了最深处，被一连串的挺进逼得眼角泛红，仰着头大口大口地呼吸着，下腹一阵紧缩，内壁剧烈的收缩咬紧朴灿烈的性器，「唔嗯…灿烈…不行了…嗯…」

他在张艺兴体内的深处射精，张艺兴无力的靠在朴灿烈身上喘息着，朴灿烈让他跪趴在床上，有规律的深入抽插，硕大的性器挺入的同时每一下都蹭在了敏感点上，交合处发出的水泽声和肉体的碰撞声成了两人间最适合的催情剂。

他扣住张艺兴的腰，一次又一次的顶到最深处，张艺兴扭着腰配合着朴灿烈的抽插，他俯下身含住张艺兴的耳垂舔弄，张艺兴侧过头想和朴灿烈接吻，他吻上了张艺兴的唇将他的呻吟堵在了嘴里，感觉到在他体内的性器又肿大了一圈后，他轻舔啃咬着张艺兴敏感的后颈「啊哈…灿烈…不行了…嗯…啊哈…」

伴随着张艺兴的呻吟声，朴灿烈再一次在他体内深处射出了滚烫的精液，他抱起全身无力的张艺兴让他趴在自己身上「宝贝，要不要去洗个澡？」

「不要，累死了！我想睡觉──」张艺兴说完后在朴灿烈的胸口上咬了一口，朴灿烈抚上他的背轻拍着「好，快睡吧！」

 

「坏蛋，你以后要是在出差这么久，我就跟你离婚！」  
「我以后出差，带着你一起去。」

 

 

\- END -


End file.
